Getting To Know You
by AimeMoiToujours
Summary: Serendipity. You can never truly know the meaning until you experience it for yourself. You'll never know until you stop expecting things and decide to test out 'fate' and 'destiny' and see for yourselves if it's real. For her, meeting him was serendipity. For him, meeting her was serendipity. And getting to know each other was the fate they forged together.
1. Chapter 1

_For introductions sake, hey. This is my first fan fiction so it's bound for, how do I say this this nicely, suckiness.  
><em>_Anyway I had the plot for this before I put in the characters so it's completely an A/U.  
><em>_Stick around?  
><em>_XOXO  
><em>_Amour._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Serendipity. You can never truly know the meaning until you experience it for yourself. You'll never know until you stop expecting things and decide to test out 'fate' and 'destiny' and see for yourselves if it's real.

For her, meeting him was serendipity. For him, meeting her was serendipity.

And getting to know each other was the fate they forged together.

**GRAY**

He walked out of the dormitory to go on his regular rounds for extra cash. He hadn't been let out in quite a while and so he decided to go on a little stroll before hitting the regular stops.

He turned the corner. It was still early and he had till sunset to come back with a catch, which with his looks would be simple. He took off in the other direction with a leisurely gait that made it seem like he wasn't completely anxious to get away from the prison-like dorms.

He looked up at the building to his window which overlooked the street he was walking, and found his co-worker and the closest thing to a friend he had glaring daggers at him. It made him laugh. He turned a whole 360°, flipping him off while he was at it, still laughing. A pink bob of hair was all he could see by the time he turned back again.

Of course he was jealous. Only their stars were let out the way he was. The star. The best. He might have been all that but he was anything but proud of it. And it wasn't just modesty that made him think that. Being a pornstar was hardly something to brag about.

Of course there was a catch to being let out. He had to reel in extra money of which he could keep half. He had to sell his body and not only for videos. 'AllStars' they called them.

Gray took a couple of turns around some nooks and corners and ended up at a playground. He had never had the chance to play at one before. He smiled at the thought of being there for the first time at the age of 23.

A couple kids were there at the slides with their parents. Their mother who sat at a bench looked up to see Gray, shirtless in just black skinny jeans. She managed to shoot him a dirty glare before pulling on her husbands sleeve and maneuvering her kids out of the playground.

His smile faltered. Of course she knew him. Who in this neighbourhood didn't? He walked up to a swing and sat, rocking himself back and forth slowly.

He looked up at the sky, taking in its beauty. And for a second there he actually felt alright. He closed his eyes letting the light breeze play across his face and hair and imagined himself as a normal boy with a normal life, and normal friends and normal parents.

"A little chilly to have forgotten your shirt isn't it?" A slightly tinged with surprise, fluttery voice asked him, the words echoing and bouncing off the inside of his head.

He almost laughed to himself, letting his smile crack a little wider. He had imagined what his mother would be like a lot but now he's even hearing things. He didn't even need to open his eyes. He knew no one would ever talk to him. Not first anyway.

**LUCY**

It was, at the very least, surprising to see someone swinging half naked on a cold Saturday morning. She couldn't help the words escaping her lips.

"A little chilly to have forgotten your shirt isn't it?"

She felt her insides churn. She was probably one of the least socialized people on the surface of the planet. She felt like she could die. Why had she spoken to this stranger? What's she going to do if he replies? Why is he smiling like that? Can he read her mind? Is he mocking her without even having to open his eyes? Can he sense her uneasiness?

When she realized he wasn't going to open his eyes she quickly turned on her heels and made a run for it. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

**GRAY**

He heard a little scurrying. Maybe someone was actually there. He opened his eyes a little just in time to see a flash a blond hair whirring past him. He blinked.

_Probably my eyes playing tricks on me, _he thought as he got up and out of his swing, climbing out of the playground. _Time to hit my usual spots._

He veered to the left and through all the same nooks and crannies he came through bursting out onto a busy street.

_Time to get to work, _he thought as he put on his 'come-get-me' face and walked up to two women who were looking his way.

* * *

><p><em>Heh. Sucks. I know :') But I'm busy with my exams. And I don't really remember my plot. Haha. Anyway, it'll get better. I hope.<em>

_Please review~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay!_  
><em>I got followers~<em>  
><em>Haha. Just two but, whatever. =) Thanks, to you two and here's the next chapter. ;) <em>  
><em>Review~<em>  
><em>XOXO<em>  
><em>Amour.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**LUCY**

She looked up at the sky to calm herself. She walked no more than a few blocks away from her house and was already lost. Which was pretty typical of her.

She had just moved into the city and had started working right away and so didn't have any time to explore.

She decided to take this chance to look around and found herself thinking of the stranger again.

It had been a week since the meet and it still made her cheeks burn and get her ivory skin all red and splotchy.

She had just been in the city for two weeks and already had someone in her list of people to avoid to save what little dignity she had. She shook her head to clear away the memory as if the physical movement would help shake it off. She marched down the street, her boots angrily hitting the pavement like that could make the thought of him go away. It didn't.

**GRAY**

The thing about being a pornstar is that you don't have to work everyday. It's just a couple of videos in a month but no matter how little you're still going to get paid. Because that's the advantage of being up on the internet. You have fans. Fans who send cards with sprawled out handwriting telling of how sexy they find you and the occational kinky toys.

_Sick little peverts, _he'd think to himself. Then laugh at the irony in it.

He got up at around the time a normal person would be up and about, got to making himself something to eat and dressed up.

Stepping out of his room, he headed for the shower rooms on the other end of the hall. The first thing he noticed was that the air smelt different. It wasn't strawberry or cherry or anything close to usual. It was... metallic. And then he saw the red.

Running to the curtains that he drew back with enough force to tear them off their hooks, he found a body lying there with the water running cold around it. He didn't know this person. Hell, he hardly knew anyone. But he grabbed the person, heaving her up and carrying her fully clothed completely soaked body out the room and shouted for help. No one came. He grabbed the keys to the directors car and scribbled down a note for him to find whenever he got back. If he got back.

**LUCY**

Of course with her luck she was only able to find her workplace. A hospital. She still had no idea about the way to her house from there and so decided to go in. She could say she needed some files and check out what her address was without looking stupid.

Lucy trotted down the hallway but found herself being shouted at to wait in line by a bunch if desperate patients and so decided to put on her nurse coat, after which people instantly parted, giving her a way to walk through.

She shook her head disapprovingly.

_Look at these people, like a stupid coat could just completely change me._

She walked towards the files room which was across the hall to the ER. Just before the reached the door, the sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention, whirling her around to check.

Towards her came charging a rather tall male figure with a girl on his back, unconscious and drenched.

"Excuse me! You're a nurse right? Could you please help her. I found her in the shower and there was blood everywhere and.. and.. and.."

She couldn't help but stagger a little. It was him. That person haunting her mind and pricking at her insides like as if she had swallowed a baby porcupine was right there front of her. She wanted to run away. But she couldn't just leave them.

_I'm not even on duty right now_.

**GRAY**

It had been two hours since he had brought her in and managed to find out that she had slit her wrists. He felt a little sorry that he had taken her to the hospital. Maybe she had done it for the best.

He tried his best to keep his mind on this but something had been pricking his consciousness.

_There's something about her voice, _he thought._ Maybe it was familiar... But then, no. It couldn't be._

Just then she walked out of the room he had been waiting outside, her blonde hair swinging behind her. And then he realised...

"Don't worry. She's going to be fine," she assured him.

_It's beautiful._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three._

_I'm like way too happy about my reviews and followers tho :')_

_Thank you thank you._

_Please review. Criticism is welcome._

_XOXO _

_Amour._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**GRAY**

Three days had passed since their last encounter at the hospital and Gray just couldn't get her out of his head. And he didn't even know her name. Of course it wasn't a very sensible thing for a person like him to be doing. Falling in love, that is. But he knew that it wasn't the case here. It was mere attraction.

_Haven't I sometimes felt like this towards a co star once in a while? _He thought. _Umm no._

He thought of all the reasonable methods that could get him out and to her but couldn't come up with anything and so he decided he'd try to forget her. Again he was sent out to reel in his 'extra income' and went around to a nearby café. A huge fountain stood out front of it and he figured that would be a good place to maybe just sit and wait for someone reasonably good looking passed by. He sat at an edge of the fountain, sprays of the mechanical downpour behind him showering onto his bare back. And he waited.

**LUCY**

She couldn't get him out of her head. And she didn't even know his name. She giggled to herself as her memory threw her head first into a hurricane of imaginary 'coincidences' she could have come up with to have an excuse to visit him. But she didn't know where he lived. Hell, she didn't even know his name. She sighed to herself.

She had just gotten off from another busy day at work and decided to get a drink at a nearby café. She paid for it an stepped out, spotting a huge, beautiful fountain out front. She walked up to it, turned around, got her phone camera on and snapped a few pictures of herself. She sat down at an edge of the fountain and started looking through the pictures.

She laughed at herself. _Now I'm even seeing him in pictures._ She sighed to herself as she decided to ignore the raven smear on the screen that looked very much like the stranger who was eating up her brain. _Wow. I didn't know my imagination could be so vivid. He even has the tattoo_.

**GRAY**

He saw her. At least, he thought so. Maybe his head (or was it his heart?) had finally reached it's breaking point. He didn't care. He needed to see her again. Even if it was just a look alike, which probably wouldn't have been enough but, damn he needed to see her bad. He felt like he would disintegrate without her. He half walked half marched over to the other side of the fountain when he saw her standing there.

He thought his heart would burst. He heard the beauty of her laugh that sounded of tinkling Christmas bells and a pretty little wind chime, like a melody, a soundtrack his heart beat to. He walked up closer to her, his brain screeching out into his head to stop and turn around. He didn't need this innocent person drugged into the mess of his life. But his legs had a brain of their own, a brain that mercilessly twisted around his heart making its pumping sound like it was in his ears.

"Uhh.. Hello."

_Seriously, Gray? You've been thinking about her constantly all day, everyday and that was the best you could come up with? Pathetic. Honestly._

**LUCY**

"Uhh.. Hello."

Her heart stopped.

There was no other way to describe it. It just stopped. Like it forgot what it was there for and wanted to quieten down so she could hear his voice better. There was no mistaking who it was. She spun around. She bit her lip.

"Hi," she managed to squeak out. She mentally murdered herself. All those scenarios she played out in her head never started out with 'hi'.

_What am I thinking? God. _

It was like her brain shut down. It was every part for themselves now. She wouldn't have been surprised if her head lolled off and her legs went off running in opposite directions.

**GRAY**

"How've you been? Busy at the capital I suppose? I mean hospital. Dammit. I've been wanting to see you. Wait what? No, I didn't just that, did I? Not that I didn't want to see you it's just that..."

He could have died. He wanted to die. To just disappear. His mouth was moving at it's own will and he couldn't really even hear what he was saying. All that registered itself into his head we're her lips curling up slightly at the corners of her mouth. Flawless. She was flawless. And he was an idiot who had a bad case of word vomit. And then his whole world came crashing down. She laughed. And he broke.

**LUCY**

She couldn't stop it. The laugh came out nearly as bad as his word vomit. He was just so cute. Too cute. She wondered for a bit whether someone so flawless could even be possible. She turned her head up a little so she could look straight at him and when she looked into his eyes it was like she could look into his soul. And then she saw him break. Her eyes widened.

"Umm I'm sorry. That just kind of came out. It's just you're so cute that I couldn't help it," she blurted out and her hands quickly rose to her mouth as if they could snatch the words from the air.

One sentence. She said one sentence to him and she blew it. Her gaze faltered and fell to the floor.

"I-I mean. Uhh I d-didn't.."

And then he laughed.

It was beautiful.

Her heart burst.

* * *

><p><em>Adachi Osamu is so cute. Random thought.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating. Though I'm sure no one would really be waiting. I've got my 10th grade exams going on._

_Ahh well, here it is. :)_

_XOXO_

_Amour._

**CHAPTER 4**

**GRAY**

She wouldn't leave his head no matter what he did or gown hard he tried. And he tried his best. He couldn't wait any longer. It had only been a few hours since their last meeting, which was the fourth time in the week, and he missed her already.

_I must be crazy, _he thought while picking up the phone to dial in the number he now knew like the back of his hand.

**LUCY**

It was like his permanent spot, that little lobe in her brain, or maybe it was a large chunk of her heart that had accidently beat out of her when she heard his voice. What ever it was, she was sure it wasn't normal. It hadn't even been long since they last saw each other. Just two hours and twenty seven minutes. And fifty four seconds. That's nearly twenty eight minutes now. She sighed.

_That's it. I'm completely out of my mind._ She thought as she tried to distract herself from the thoughts of him that invaded her mind.

She had accidently messed up the names of two of her patients that she had been in charge of for about two weeks in their forms, and gave them the wrong medication before they left, and had to go around to their houses, apologizing like she had just caused the apocalypse. And she had to buy them new medicines. Because now the packets had each others fingerprints on them. _God._

If she didn't already know it before, she sure as hell knew it now, that she liked that stupid effing stranger who messed with her head. Because even after all the things that happened that day all she could think of was him. _God._

**GRAY**

In just a days time they'd be going out again. It was his only thought that could comfort him. It was his only thought. But he couldn't stand it.

He felt like he was lying to her though technically she never even asked him what he did for a living. She never asked for more than what he told her. He wanted her to know the truth even though he knew he might lose her for it.

_Just a little while more. Just a little._ He thought as he cleaned his room up. He would tell her after some time. All he needed was a few more hundreds and he could leave. Then he wouldn't even have to find out. They could go far away where no one would know him and she would never have to know.

He sighed to himself and gave up on thinking about the future. There was too much of living to do just then.

**LUCY**

It surprised her how little she knew about him when she actually thought about it. And what did he know about her? Not much.

She didn't even know what he worked as. Or if he was even working. Or if he had parents. Or if he went to college.

_Wow._ She thought. _I'm clueless. It's like dating a stranger._

But she didn't really care. There was time for all that. There was time for them to learn about each other. And maybe by that time she'd be able to talk to him without her heart threatening to run at him. Maybe. _God_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**LUCY**

They sat at the fountain together both in light jackets and jeans. It became their favorite place. It was where they met after she got off from work and where they parted ways went he walked her to work in the wee hours of the morning.

They had just nearly run out of things to talk about which usually led to an awkward "Okay, I have to go now" parting line when she remembered.

"Hey Gray, I don't mean to pry but you know you've ever really told me where you stay. And you never let me walk with you till there."

An awkward silence followed and she feared she just crossed and invisible untold line. His face turned stony and her fears were confirmed.

She could have cried if she was as stupid as the girl Lucy could see rather far off over Gray's shoulder, bawling on the ground over an apparent break up. Suddenly that seemed to interest her more than what she had just been dying to ask him. Her eyes focused of the girl and she tried her best not to look back into his blank eyes.

**GRAY**

He tried his best not to look her in the eyes. He looked for anything else to lay his eyes on but found that even in this situation her eyes pulled his towards them.

He had to tell her the truth. There was just no other way. He couldn't lie to her. Not when the truth seemed to just seep through hers.

"One day," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Huh?"

"I'll let you come one day. Some day. Not today though."

**LUCY**

She grinned. Okay, she definitely crossed a line but apparently it was a forgivable line he was willing to just restring.

"Yeah? Thanks."

And after that everything seemed to go back to normal. No awkward pauses or avoiding each others eyes.

She walked back home alone that day since Gray got a call and couldn't concentrate on anything after. She wondered what it was, if anything was wrong, if he was alright. And then her thoughts drifted back to Gray and his little secret. Hopefully his only secret.

_Well that's good,_ she thought. _He has his secrets and I have mine. That's the way a relationship should go, right?_

And then she thought again. _What is my secret?_

She realised didn't have one. Nothing important enough happened in her life to be kept a secret. Except maybe she could tell him about.. _No. Definitely not._

**GRAY**

They knew. They knew and they were going to threaten him with it. They knew he was seeing someone and they knew she was the kind of someone he would give everything for. They knew.

He got a call while he was with her, telling him to get away from her and get back to work or just quit already. That's all they said but he clutched the phone for minutes, maybe hours after. He couldn't even tell.

Soon. He would tell her soon.


End file.
